History
by MoMo-ChAn1
Summary: My interpretation of how Queen Beryl ended up the way she did... and maybe a little extra.
1. Past

A/N: I had a fic similar to this a long time ago, but I removed it. Now I feel like rewriting it, maybe make it a series. I'm one of those horrid people that eventually pities the bad guys (but NOT Kuroki Mio, I hate that woman, her smile is too big for her face, I tell you). Enjoy, and please leave behind your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I am not currently the owner of the series Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and this fic is purely for enjoyment purposes only. I derive no payment from this, and if you somehow had to pay to read this, you have been ripped off.

**History**

Chapter 1: Past

When I was little, my father told me that in order to receive something, you must give something first. I believed him, and used this as a principle throughout my life, even in it's final moments. I was a high-ranking noble of Earth, and would be queen if fifty members of the court had sudden heart attacks or died of asphyxiation in the night. This never happened, and it was good that it didn't, since I had no desire to rule over the Earth.

It was highly unfortunate that the majority of the court's children that were born within two to three years before or after me were male. Most of my family was male even, with a sixteen year old as the eldest and only daughter (until I arrived five year prior) and most spoilt, mainly by my mother. At the age of five, though I had been taught how to behave properly in front of the royal family (my father was a dear friend to the king, so I saw them on occasion), I much rather liked running about with the boys and hurling mudballs at them. It was to my mother's disappointment that I often came home with muddy and/or torn dresses. It had not been for another two years that I would meet Prince Endymion, the love of my life. It was quite funny though, since when I first saw him he was sitting on a rock, staring at two boys play-fighting with sticks. He just sat there, motionless, watching them move back and forth... being used to males moving around constantly, his lack of movement irked me and I hurled a mudball at his head. It was rather soft, and fell apart in the air rather easily, but a good amount smacked him in the chest. Caught by surprise, Endymion fell over, much to the shock of his two companions, whom I later learned to be Kunzite and Zoicite.

It was a rocky friendship from the beginning; Endymion did not fondly recall the Mudball Incident and I did not remember him fondly either, since I had been punished most harshly for hurling a mudball at him. It was Zoicite who first invited me to join them; he was always a trickster and he found the Mudball Incident to be highly entertaining. Kunzite didn't seem to care too much about my presence until I challenged him to a stick/sword fight. He readily took up my challenge, but underestimated me so completely, that within two minutes I had soundly defeated him with a whack to the head. This won Endymion's golden praise as he laughed at his friend and clapped me on the shoulder comraderily. In the next year, we were joined by Nephrite and Jadeite. I had a fondness for Nephrite, him being only a few months younger and much smarter than the other four (though only Endymion would say it loudly) but I thought Jadeite to be a brat and later a shameless flirt.

Happily, we grew up together, equally sharing for each other, equivalent trade strong. But Kunzite joined the military at thirteen for training, and was followed by Endymion and Zoicite in the next year. Nephrite and Jadeite also joined, more out of camaraderie and family duty than out of want. I believe that the only one who ever found any desire to be in the military was Kunzite, because his father had been a respected man and had died in the last war, of people uprising to fell the kingdom. I could not join the military; being a woman of noble birth without the permission of her parents would do that to you. And so we grew apart, slowly but surely, over the next five or six years.

It was only when Endymion had finished that I got back in touch with all of them. They were surprised to see me, I think, since I was not the gangly, freckle-faced thirteen year old girl they remembered. They all looked shocked, I know, but I could only look at Endymion... only at him.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed, staring at me in my dress, with my finely combed hair and well-applied jewelry, "When did you grow up!"

"What did you expect to happen in five years, _Your Highness_?" I said drily, emphasizing his station.

Zoicite laughed. "That's our Beryl!" he said happily, giving me a one-armed hug while the wine balanced precariously on the rim of his glass. "Always right to the point, never beats around the bush!"

Thusly breaking the tension, we continued in the night's festivities, laughing, dancing, drinking (though only a little, as we were all still young). But I remember Kunzite eyeing me carefully; I had thought vainly that perhaps he was in awe of my developed body and charming mannerisms, but in retrospect, I suppose he always suspected me of wanting something. Perhaps even then I wanted something, even though I didn't have a clue about it.

Two more years passed in friendly bliss, though I found that I could barely talk to Endymion... I would find myself staring at him at odd times and he would catch me at it too, laughingly teasing me about it with Zoicite.

"Attracted to the position, eh?"

"Eh! What position!"

"The _princely_ position! My pops dies and boom! I am king!" Endymion laughed, then quickly said, "But I hope he doesn't die anytime soon. He's a good king."

I stared at him and then said, "Should fifty people suddenly drop dead, I will automatically become queen! So no, I'm not attracted at all to your position!"

"But fifty people is a lot, Beryl-chan," Jadeite drawled, chewing on a blade of grass.

Zoicite patted me on the head. "Beryl is just embarrassed to be acting like a girl."

Nephrite tore his eyes away from the clouds and said, "But she is a girl."

I loved them all very much, but they were being so stupid, I was about to beat them into bloody pulps (even Endymion!), feeling electricity crackling at my fingertips ready to strike, until-

"Shut up," Kunzite said suddenly.

This shut all of us up, since Kunzite rarely spoke when all five of us were together and had never defended me ever. He stood up slowly, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me away. This resulted in catcalls from the other four, telling Kunzite to "go all the way" and telling me not to be "shy". I heard Kunzite curse them slowly, but his hold on my wrist lessened the further we got away from the group. When we had gotten to an area deserted enough, he rounded on me and stared directly into my eyes.

"W-what is it?" I stammered. Kunzite had always been unnerving and I still believed that he held a grudge against me for beating him with a stick.

"How long have you had it?" he demanded.

"Had what?" I queried, puzzled.

"Magic!" he said, glaring at me now. "How could you not have noticed, it was practically oozing off of you back there!"

"I don't have any magic! I was never spotted!" I argued. Kunzite had gone mad.

He stared at me, my words getting through his thick skull. "That's true... you've been suppressing them, haven't you?"

Because this part of my life was hardly of any importance, to make a long story short, I was paired up with Kunzite's military magic teacher (Kunzite had magic; who knew?) and became what he said "one of my best pupils ever!" It was a bit embarrassing to be with that guy, Mage, because he when we were first introduced, he insisted on only being called "Mage" and not by his real name, Sturgis.

"Horrible name," he would mutter, "what they were thinking..."

Mage was a quirky sort of fellow, but even with the praise he would shower upon me, he would give me looks from the corners of his eyes like Kunzite, as if waiting for something huge and ugly to pop out of me. This would happen rarely and he would brush it off so easily that I would dismiss it as well and never bothered to dig any deeper. I wonder what would have happened if I had. I wonder if things would have changed at all.

I specialized with storms. It was rather obvious, given my personality. I would usually accurately predict any oncoming storms or floods and would give the appropriate persons the information so that they would be able to alert the towns that it would hit the hardest. Once I failed utterly; I had completely miscalculated the storm's direction and it ended up flood a rather large village. Hundreds of people died and the survivors called for my punishment. I remember I had locked myself up for a week, not eating and only sparsely drinking water. Even though things I would do in the future would be a thousand times worse, thinking of it now it still hurts.

However, that was when Endymion comforted me. I remember he came in on the seventh day (he had finally managed to pick the lock), sat down next to me and took me in his arms, completely silent. I burst into tears and sobbed into his chest, ruining his clothes. He just stroked my hair and looked out the window into a completely bright blue sky. When I had finally stopped crying, he said, "Wonderful weather we're having."

I punched him and he laughed softly. Smiling, he kissed me on the forehead. "We all miss you," he stated quietly, then stood up and left.

I really fell in love with him then, as I stared at his retreating back. My heart ached as he left my side and closed the door behind him. I didn't care that he was the prince, I didn't care that he had a thousand suitors, I didn't care if he didn't like me much, I didn't care one bit and I only wanted to grab him and kiss him and tell him I loved him. Of course, that would have been horribly stupid, but then if I had done it, maybe things would have turned out differently. But "maybe's" and "what if's" never manage to change the past.

What happened in between then and what I will detail next is more of blur. I only remember trying to be a bit more soft-spoken and ladylike in order to try and catch Endymion, but I only succeeded in making him think I was mad. Once again, I drifted away from Endymion and his now "generals", making me feel lonely and miserable. I spent most of my time studying magic and history, honing my skills so that I would never do anything considered wrong without intentionally doing it on purpose.

It was summer that it happened. The Moon Queen, protector of Earth from the outside, wanted to visit the surface. It had been at least a century since she had last visited and she felt it was about time that people on Earth became acquainted with her daughter, the Princess Serenity. That meant a lot of preparation; the whole kingdom _and_ Elysian concerned themselves with preparing for the imminent arrival of the Queen and the Princess. All of the women, though appearing to be excited, were upset and angry, since the beauty of Moon people were legendary. They feared that any man they had in their clutches now would chase the skirts of women they could never have and would leave them. I didn't worry. I thought their fears were unfounded and foolish. So what if they chased after a Moon woman's skirt? As if these women weren't going to run after the first pale faced Moon man they saw?

I didn't expect it at all. When the Queen came with her daughter and their guardians, it was a lavish affair. The whole palace was decked with lights, the gardens were in full bloom, the food had never looked more delicious, and people had never looked so beautiful. Anything that even had the smallest chance of becoming dirty had been fully scrubbed down until it shone and hit with such a fierce clean spell that dirt would practically run from the object. But it all looked dull when the people of the Moon arrived.

They stepped in slowly, calculatedly, as if allowing their whole presence time to ooze off and surround everything and everyone. They shone with an internal light, soft and gentle. The Queen was magnificence in a human form; beauty, intelligence, grace, and virtue radiated from her. The Princess was a bit more muted in comparison to her and seemed to express a shy wonder of the Earth. The guardians numbered in eight, four for each Royal persona, and there was an escort party of ten men, though none of them seemed even close to equal to the ten women present. I remember Princess Serenity's guardians more than the Queen's, though those four were not women to be trifled with either. Though they seemed quite nice and matronly, I had no doubt that if someone were to attack them or their charges they would easily slice off that person's head and then just as easily turn to their neighbor and start up an amicable chat.

Sailor Mercury was the shortest, but seemed the most calculating. From the minute she walked in the room, her eyes swept over everyone in the hall and one could practically see the gears turning in her head. Sailor Mars was quiet and calm and I couldn't really guess at what she was thinking, though I saw Jadeite gawking at her. He would have to work hard to win her. Sailor Jupiter was the largest and seemed slightly awkward for it but a recognizable power over storms flowed from her and I felt a strange sense of kinship because of it. She looked for any obvious attackers and possible escape points. Sailor Venus was the only one who didn't seem like she was intent on protecting her Princess at all, her eyes sparkling with delight and her painted lips curved in an expected smile. But her dress exposed her arms and those muscles weren't just for show. _No doubt she would be the last one standing in a fight for her Princess,_ I thought.

It's a bit ironic how that thought came true.

The King did not sit in his throne as the Moon entourage entered. He stood and softly descended from his throne to meet the queen. He did not bow, she did not bow, but they both inclined their heads to show respect for the others' station. I don't remember their speech, though it was dry and full of standard things one must put in a speech when one speaks to the leader of a nation. I do remember Princess Serenity trying not to be so obvious about staring at the people, but failing miserably. I also remember Endymion fixing his eyes on her, blinking as if he was surprised. I had never seen him look like that, and my stomach knotted in anticipation. I knew what was going to happen, I knew it, but my mind would not believe it.

The whole night ended up being a blur in my memory, but I remember Endymion danced with the Princess several times and only three times with me. My heart cracked but still I ignored it. I remember him laughing with the Princess and saying things to her. I remember other things that didn't surround that couple, like Sailor Mars completely and utterly snubbing Jadeite. I remember Sailor Jupiter looking awkward and embarrassed as she danced with men who were usually slightly smaller than her. I remember Venus dancing with as many men as she could and getting along with everyone, even though the women would talk spitefully behind her back as soon as the visit was over. I remember Mercury coolly accepting Zoicite's offer to dance and just as easily leaving him to talk to Nephrite about star movements. But I could really only concentrate on Endymion and Serenity, dancing and talking.

That's when I started to hate her, that despicable Moon Princess. It has been so long and I have long since come to terms with the fact that Endymion would have never loved me I still can feel the resentment and I want to scream and cry over it. It was small and I dismissed as a small jealousy since I had not been spending as much time with Endymion. But I watched them even as Kunzite watched me, waiting.

Even after they left, Endymion seemed lost, thinking about something that didn't exist with us. He didn't pay attention, ignored the others, and often wandered away, slighting all of his suitors and never really apologizing to them. I found out later that he had been going to see Serenity, and that he managed to convince Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite to come with him to distract her guardians. I remember thinking how ridiculous it was; I never thought he'd fall in love with her. I never thought it would become anything real. Such a relationship was forbidden for a reason; a Moon person couldn't live on Earth and an Earthling couldn't live on the Moon. It didn't work that way, especially not with both parties being in direct line to rule each side. I thought Endymion would have more sense.

He didn't.

It all became utterly real when I saw them together in the gardens just as fall was approaching. I wanted to talk to Endymion; I think I had managed to summon up enough courage to tell him my feelings for him, but I can no longer remember. I only remember the shock that I felt when I saw those two together, just staring at each other, smiling happily like a couple in love. Still I denied it; it was impossible. But then I watched Endymion bend over and kiss her. Kiss her! It seemed to last forever. I felt sick and ran as soon as my legs were able to move. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't understand it. It was too much. It was disgusting. I remember vomiting, and I remember changing. I remember saddling up my horse and fleeing, wanting to run, wanting to die.

I don't know how far I got, but I remember that the sun blazed at me angrily, though perhaps it was not at me, but at the shadowed person I found. Beneath a huge oak that managed to grow in the middle of nowhere, I descended from my horse and tied him up. I sat there, in shock, every fiber of my being trembling in despair. That's when Metallia approached me.

She took to calling herself Queen and I called her that too, but I never felt any subservience to her. But in that moment, she was a dying creature, escaped from an unbearable sunspot prison. Metallica saw my despair, my hate and used it. She said she hated the Moon, that they had destroyed her and her family, taken everything she loved. Metallia asked for help, for sanctuary. I gave it to her. She promised power to destroy the Moon, to take my beloved Endymion. I did whatever she asked, if only to have him in my arms, kissing me and not _her_.

It took months. I became more reclusive and cared for Metallia, watching her power grow and feeling some of it rub off on me. I would ask her when I could take Endymion.

"Soon," she would hiss, "soon."

She was evil, I knew, but I didn't care. I wanted Endymion.

I remember the day I stormed the Moon. As Metallia grew in power, discord against the Moon grew. It was easy to grow; the beauty and longetivity of those people were something that everyone envied and wanted for themselves. It was easy to plant mutinous thoughts in their minds. I only used Metallia's power to strengthen them quicker. It took time, but everything was ready on the spring solstice. The poisonous thought ran rampant through the surface of the Earth and suppressed any resistance from Elysian. The palace was easily overrun, with all the people quickly believing that the Moon was only oppressing them. The king and his queen were killed quickly, but Endymion evaded me. His generals took time to spell to be on my side, and even then, I don't think Kunzite was ever fully under it. Endymion fled to the Moon to warn them. I chased him with Metallia and a huge battalion of Earthlings.

It was my first and only time on the Moon. It was beautiful. It shone with a pale, gentle light. The architecture was awe-inspiring. The landscape, though not as plush as Earth, was still beautiful.

It was destroyed in what seemed like minutes.

Moon people are hardy people and didn't go down easily, but they had traded numbers for longetivity, and I had numbers. Metallia chuckled gleefully as she imbedded people's hearts with evil and hatred. I practically flew through the area, killing with every step I took. I remember arriving to see the generals attack Serenity's senshi. Both sides felt confused but fought with all their might. I realized then that perhaps the generals and the senshi had loved each other. I saw Jadeite fall at Mars's hands and her tear streaked face as she was stabbed by his dagger. I saw Jupiter fall to Nephrite, but watched her strike him down with her final lightning strike. I didn't see Mercury and Zoicite's battle or Venus and Kunzite's because I had spotted the horrified Princess. Smiling to myself, believing that now Endymion would be mine, I attacked her with my sword. It screamed as it fell through the air, lusting for blood.

I don't know when Endymion flew in between the sword and Serenity. All I remember is his cry of pain and watched him fall. I froze. I had killed him. The object of my affections, the person for whom I had done all this was dead. Dead at my hands. I remember Serenity screaming and crying, clawing at him, begging him not to be dead. I remember her grabbing his sword and plunging it through her belly, her lifeless body collapsing over his.

The next thing I heard was Venus's scream of hatred as she plunged the Moon's own sacred sword into my chest. I fell but was not dead yet. I watched at Kunzite plunged a dagger into Venus's back, then suddenly saw my spell clear out of his eyes. I remember his cry of horror as held her, kissing her as they died together. I called out for Metallia, begging for help. She didn't help me at all, instead she laughed and destroyed everything.

I realized my idiocy and wept soundlessly, paralyzed by the sword, but unable to die quickly with the magic I had infused my body with. It was pure hell, watching the desecration of such beauty as the Moon fell to the barbaric hands of Earth.

Then there was a flash of bright silver light. I don't remember anything after that, but I remember hearing Queen Selenity's voice, choked with tears, praying for her daughter. I cried the last tears of my life and then soon died, engulfed in blackness.

So ends my life as Lady Beryl, occupant of the Earth Palace.

**owari**

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I started it a long time ago and only just finished it now. I hope that it wasn't too bad. Please give me some constructive criticism so that my next chapter will be even better.

Also, to differentiate between Sailor Moon and her mother, I made the Queen's name Selenity and the Princess's name Serenity. Since Selene is the Moon Goddess in Greek Myth, Selenity makes sense to me. Thank you for reading! Mata aimashou!


	2. Present

A/N: O-hisashiburi! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been putting off writing this one because I know it's going to be sad. It's the worst of all of them… Also, this is more based off of the manga of Sailormoon more than the anime (so the generals will be different in their acts as well, especially with Zoicite and Kunzite and their lack of a relationship) so some things may not make sense. I suggest going to eternal sailor moon .org for more information. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and I derive no payment from this. If you somehow paid for this, you have been ripped off.

**History**

Chapter 2: A Present Wrapped with a Black Bow and a Yellow Rose()

I was the first to be reincarnated. It had been ages; the moon was only a hunk of rock that circled the Earth; humans had already been to the moon and found nothing. If there were remnants of the Silver Millennium, they had hidden themselves well.

I didn't know any of this for a long time, of course. I had been born, named Arisaka Hanako, lived an uneventful childhood, an overly dramatic adolescence (as much my fault as it was the faults of my friends), and I had finally settled into a peaceful adult existence as I entered my third year of college. I had spent the first two relaxing from the stressful years of Exam Hell() that loomed at the end of every year starting from sixth grade.

I wasn't interested in storms or weather as I had been back in the days of the Earth Kingdom, but rather I found myself interested in history. My friends had never been able to comprehend my insatiable quest to learn as much history as possible; history had never been any of their strong points. I had let them cheat off of me in exchange for English; I was useless with English. The most I knew was "Hello", "I'm sorry", "Don't speak", "I love you", "shit", and "bye". Not exactly what my teacher wanted to hear. "Hello, don't speak shit, I love you, bye."()

College was a relief though. I threw myself into anthropology and archaeology; I wanted to know as much as I could about the past. Maybe I was driven by the need to know what had happened to me in my past life. Is there a chance that I knew?

What I loved most was that in those days I was _normal_. None of my family members were in the government, all of them feared for their job security, they always told me how much my tuition was and how important it was for me to quickly get a job or get married. I wasn't rich, I wasn't a noblewoman, I was piteously normal and I relished every minute of it.

One of my boyfriends in high school mockingly called me "princess" one day, because I refused to enter a disgusting restaurant that was obviously germ-ridden. I punched him and gave him a bloody nose. It was beautiful. Fierce, but not a princess. Never a princess.

I hated the word princess. I even hated Princess Diana for becoming a princess! I despised all of the princesses in the Disney movies. But I could never explain why I hated them. I didn't understand it myself. Not until I found Metallia. But that comes later.

My fourth year of college I met my fiancée, Kimura Takuya. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, but we had sat next to each other in the beginning of the year and kept those seats. He would always answer a question a split second before me; I would get top scores on my tests. It was an eternal cat and mouse game.

I'm not sure how we got together, only that we went out with a few classmates to a bar and woke up in his apartment. We were fully clothed, so nothing had happened but we were confronted with each other and burst into laughter.

"Arisaka," he gasped. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask me, Kimura," I replied, wiping tears from my eyes, "this is _your_ place!"

We didn't hate each other so much after that. It started slow, just going out with a group of friends, then each other to small coffee shops after class, and then suddenly on big, important-seeming dinner dates. I had never been intent on dating or crushes in high school, so the fluttery feeling in my stomach was a completely new sensation.

Saying "I love you" is a weird thing to do for a Japanese man, so I never asked him to say it, though I would quietly whisper it at him as he left me on my doorstep with a kiss good-bye. He said it though, when I stayed the night at his apartment for the first time. Takuya whispered it into my neck when he thought I was asleep. I never told him otherwise, because he was always a bit more comfortable around me after that.

We were engaged for only half a year and ready to get married after we traveled on a dig to the Arctic Circle. Some remnants of human existence had been found up there, as we had been asked by our teacher-a well-known archaeologist- to go with him. It was then that everything had begun its steady downfall into destruction.

I had been walking with my husband away from the cake sampling when I ran into a young high school boy. He could have only been a first year in high school, but just a bump of shoulders made me stare at him. He was lovely, his eyes a deep blue. I remembered those eyes and quickly collected myself, apologizing and walking off with Takuya.

Oh Takuya! He noticed right away that I was rattled and quickly asked if I was OK. I told him I was fine, but I wasn't. Those deep blue eyes had sent shivers down my spine and had made my entire body quake. And those eyes belonged to a fifteen year old boy! Not knowing what was wrong, I quickly complained of a headache and Takuya, being a wonderful, caring person, took me home.

I became obsessed with the kid, pushing my work aside little by little. I recognized his uniform and tracked him down to Moto Azabu High School, a very prestigious school. I found out his name was Chiba Mamoru, he was born on August 2nd, and his parents had died when he was six in a car crash. He had lived on his own for the last two years or so, but had stayed with family friends after the crash, since he suffered amnesia and had never completely recovered all of his memories. I pitied him and at the same time wanted him for myself. I hated this thinking; I had Takuya. I loved Takuya. I was going to _marry_ Takuya!

Takuya knew that something was wrong, but we had to prepare for the trip up to the Arctic Circle. What appeared to be small stone ruins had appeared after a particularly nasty snow storm that uncovered them. When we arrived, it was cold and I was miserable, having been plagued by frightening dreams of massacres and a dark, enveloping creature on the plane. As the team delved into the ruins (they were a sorry excuse for ruins, if not for the runes on the stones), a cave was uncovered. My head pounded the minute I saw it; those blue eyes flashed in my mind and a deep hatred welled in my heart.

Though the team had only gotten a few meters in, our flashlights went out. We were engulfed in darkness and all of us scrambled, trying to find our way out. Takuya and I were together and went down the wrong way and were isolated from the group.

"Don't worry, Hanako-chan," Takuya said soothingly, "we'll be fine."

He talked delightedly about the wedding, about how glad he was that we would be together, but I didn't care. Memories were flashing in my mind, one over the other in a puzzling, aggravating cascade of good and bad. I remembered a mudball flying through the air, embraces, tears, and lots of lightning.

But the biggest thing was the hatred. It welled up inside of me, growing bigger and bigger towards an unseen and nonexistent foe. The hate was so strong I nearly threw up from the sheer amount of it.

"Light!" Takuya shouted. "Hanako-chan, light!"

We had walked down a path (the cave had opened into catacombs) and found an illuminated cavern with stalagmites and stalactites galore. You could see the fluorescent moss growing on some of the crystals lining the walls, but the crystals themselves were giving off the light. We had never seen anything like this; I don't think we had ever _heard _of anything like this!

"My God," Takuya breathed.

"Look at that," I whispered, my eyes huge and fixated on the center of the room.

It was almost like a European throne room, once you got past the stalagmites. The floors were polished marble, the columns Corinthian, and the throne was a mixture between the elegance of a Middle Eastern throne and the stateliness of the European throne. But beyond it was a cavern, and the cavern was dark and foreboding.

I walked forward and entered it, not sparing a thought, because now the jumble of the memories had sorted out and I remembered deep blue eyes, a loving embrace, and a treacherous kiss. I remembered anger, burning, screams, death. It was frightening, but all I felt was anger, anger at being robbed of my right to Endymion. And then I saw it.

It was a collection of crystals, but I saw Metallia. Metallia saw me and whispered, only to my ears,

"It's been a while… Queen Beryl."()

Takuya's energy was the first to be given to Metallia. I disposed of the decomposing body quite easily, and now reunited with my powers, served to destroy the rest of the archaeological team. They would be fondly remembered by some, but for the most part easily forgotten. They weren't killed by physical means after all. If anyone came to search, whatever was left would be covered by snow.

My next task was to find Endymion's generals. Obviously Endymion- Mamoru- had not been reunited with them; otherwise he would have recognized me for who I was, even if I didn't. It was easy to find them; they had all been reborn in areas close to their Prince and yet had miraculously never found their way to him. They hadn't even found their way to each other; Kunzite was the oldest, followed by Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite in easy succession. All of them were older than Endymion/Mamoru and could have easily encountered him. But they hadn't. I drew them together, "restored" false memories and equipped them with Metallia's dark power. We started off small, sucking away at runaways and homeless people and slowly moved our way up. Kunzite and Zoicite were delegated to other corners of the world while Nephrite and Jadeite remained with me, continuing to steal the energy of Japan's people.

Then Sailor Moon showed up.

I don't suppose that I need to do much explaining at this point, other than why I couldn't see the obvious difference between the Princess and Sailor Venus. Please keep in mind that I was in a cave with Metallia and that Venus was probably spelled so that we'd all think that she really was the Princess (it would explain the crescent, among other things). It wasn't particularly tragic when I lost Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, but losing Kunzite was the worst. He always was the most powerful. But in his place I received Endymion and that was the most precious treasure of all.

It had only been two short years but Endymion/Mamoru had grown nearly to his old height, his features as perfect as I remembered them. So beautiful…

I'm sure you think I did strange, horrid things to him, my poor, revived Endymion/Mamoru. But I couldn't. I told myself it was because of that stupid Princess and her stupid gaggle of soldiers. It wasn't. It was the memory of Takuya, the hope of our wedding, the dreams of our future. It ached in the dull coal that was my heart and prevented me from hurting Endymion/Mamoru. Now I think of Takuya, in my new self, and pray that he found happiness in another life, with another person.

It was a silly thing though, taunting those soldiers, because before I knew it, they were upon me and my powers were nothing. But Sailor Moon looked at Endymion and called out to him and tried to bring him back… and her voice was so sorrowful, so familiar that my guard dropped after she stabbed him and subsequently stabbed herself. Venus took advantage, and in her grief, repeated the past, killing me with the sacred sword of the Moon as she had done so long ago.

And with my last dying breath, I whispered "All I wanted… was you, Endymion," as my body disintegrated and the memory of Endymion gazing at Serenity the way I had longed for him to look at me resurfaced…

Then all was dark and my life in this time was over.

So ends my life as Queen Beryl, servant of Queen Metallia.

**_owari_**

()Black is commonly known as a mourning color, but yellow roses also signify mourning. Just a little bit of weird knowledge.

()Exam Hell: Every middle schooler and high schooler's worst nightmare. This is the time where they study frantically to get into the school of their choice. College is actually a bit of resting time for a lot of Japanese people. It's like "WOO HOO! PARTY!"

()"Hello, don't speak shit, I love you, bye."- I'm sorry, but I love this line.

()If you've watched FFVII: Advent Children, you'd know that Sephiroth says this to Cloud, only he doesn't say "Queen Beryl". And it's way cooler in Japanese.

So that's kind of it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be nicer. Also, sorry for the long wait. It's been a rough semester.

Mata aimashou!


End file.
